tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:HomeatLastRS6.png File:HomeatLastRS7.png|Skarloey helps Duncan home File:Rock'n'RollRS3.png File:Rock'n'RollRS4.png|Duncan meets James at Crovan's Gate File:Rock'n'RollRS5.png|Duncan derails on the bad bit of line File:PassengersandPolishRS2.png|Nancy blames Duncan about not polishing him File:PassengersandPolishRS3.png File:PassengersandPolishRS5.png|Duncan stalls on Rheneas Viaduct File:GallantOldEngineRS1.png|Skarloey starts to tell Peter Sam and Duncan the story of how Rheneas saved the railway File:BadLookOutRS1.png|Duncan with Skarloey, Rheneas and Sir Handel during Culdee's brief stay File:PopSpecialRS4.png File:PopSpecialRS5.png File:PopSpecialRS6.jpg|Duncan at Lakeside File:PopSpecialRS7.png|Duncan with the Boy Scouts File:INameThisEngineRS6.png|Duncan attends Ivo Hugh's naming ceremony with Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan and Duke Miscellaneous File:AwdryDuncanModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Duncan Model at Tywyn File:AwdryDuncanModel2016.JPG File:DuncanEdgarHodges.jpg|Duncan as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:SkarloeyRheneasPeterSamDuncanNancy1979annual.png|Nancy with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Duncan in the 1979 annual File:DuncanRailwaySeriesJapanArt.png|Duncan on some Japanese Railway Series box-artwork (Note: he is an 0-4-2WT) File:DuncanSurprisePacket.png|Duncan in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:DuncanRailwayMap.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:HomeAtLast33.png|Duncan stuck in Rheneas Tunnel File:Rock'n'Roll37.png|Duncan derailed File:PassengersandPolish45.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:PassengersandPolish47.png|"Keep your old station, I'm staying here!" File:GallantOldEngine44.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked25.png|Duncan in the fifth series File:DuncanGetsSpooked47.png|"If we don't go now, Skarloey will take my favourite place in the sheds!" File:DuncanGetsSpooked69.png|Duncan's large scale model File:DunkinDuncan27.png|Duncan in the sixth series File:DunkinDuncan46.png File:FaultyWhistles28.png|Duncan's whistle File:TheRunawayElephant13.png|Duncan in the seventh series File:TheRunawayElephant39.png File:TrustyRusty39.png|Duncan on the old wooden bridge File:TunefulToots75.png|Duncan in the ninth series File:TheMagicLamp16.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine23.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine37.png|Duncan in the mine File:DuncanAndTheOldMine52.png|Duncan's buffers File:ASmoothRide42.png|Duncan in the tenth series File:DuncanDropsaClanger18.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger7.png|Duncan's wheels File:Thomas'TrickyTree56.png File:DuncanDoesItAll19.png|Duncan in the eleventh series File:CoolTruckings62.png|Madge and Duncan File:TheNarrowGaugeEngines2.png|Duncan in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery31.png|Duncan in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery42.png File:MountainMarvel60.png|Duncan with a CGI face File:PushMe,PullYou43.png CGI Series File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger10.png|Duncan in full CGI File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger22.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger38.png|Duncan's wheels in CGI File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger44.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger47.png|Duncan's whistle in CGI File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger91.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger103.png File:DuncantheHumbug10.png File:DuncantheHumbug66.png|Duncan forcing a smile File:DuncantheHumbug109.png File:EmilySavestheWorld4.png File:SavingTime118.png|Duncan with Thomas and Samson in the twentieth series File:EngineoftheFuture3.png|Duncan with Sir Handel and Norman File:CountingonNia3.png File:DieselDoRight70.png|Duncan with Norman in the twenty-third series Miscellaneous File:Duncan'snameplate.png|Duncan with nameboard File:Duncan'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Duncan's Trackside Tunes namecard from Duncan Gets Spooked File:Duncan'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS.png|Duncan's Make Someone Happy namecard File:DVDBingo40.png|Duncan in DVD Bingo File:Duncan&SirHandelModelsHaraRailway.jpeg File:DuncanHaraModelRailway.jpg|Duncan's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay4.jpg Promotional Material File:PassengersandPolishPhoto7.jpg File:PassengersandPolish60.jpg|Promotional image of Duncan on Rheneas Viaduct File:PassengersandPolish66.png File:Rock'n'Roll64.png File:Rock'n'Roll59.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpookedPhoto11.png File:DunkinDuncan51.png File:DuncanandtheOldMine78.png File:SkarloeytheBrave5.jpg File:DuncanDropsaClanger74.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger82.png File:Duncan'sBluff57.jpg|Promotional image of Duncan in winter File:Duncan'sBluff58.jpeg File:CoolTruckings16.PNG File:TheGreatDiscovery246.jpg File:CGIHead-onDuncanPromo.png|Head-on promo File:CGIDuncanPromo.png File:DuncanCGIpromo2.png File:DuncanCGIpromo.png File:DuncanattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.jpg|Duncan at the Blue Mountain Quarry promo File:Duncan-front.jpg|Duncan's model File:DuncanModel1.png|Head-on model promo Others File:DuncanFrontviewPromoArt.png File:DuncanSideviewPromoArt3.png File:Duncansideviewart.png File:ERTLDuncanPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:DuncanNewErtlPromo.png File:DuncanPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:DuncanPromoArt4.png File:DuncanJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnDuncanPromoArt.gif File:DuncanERTLPromo.png File:Duncanpromoart.png File:Rheneas&Duncanpromoart.png File:DuncanJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:ALottoSpot!5.png|Duncan as he appears in the magazines File:RomanianmagazineDuncan.jpg File:MountainRescue1.jpg|Duncan rock 'n' rolling on a Mountain Line File:Duncanandthelorries.jpg|Duncan with a tender File:DuncanandSkarloeywintermagazineillustration.png|Duncan and Skarloey in a Winter magazine illustration File:TheGoodOldDays5.png|Duncan in an annual story File:PipeDreams3.png|Duncan portrayed as standard engine with Donald and Douglas File:ThomasLandJapanRock'N'RollDuncan.jpg|Duncan in the Thomas Land Rock 'N' Roll Duncan Ride File:Douglas(Talyllyn)2.jpg|Duncan's basis, Douglas File:Douglas Duncan.jpg|Douglas dressed up like Duncan Merchandise File:ERTLDuncan.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMetallicDuncan.gif|ERTL metallic File:ERTLDuncanTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:WoodenRailwayDuncanprototype.jpg|1998 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayDuncan.jpg|1998 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDuncan2009.png|2009 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDuncan.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongDuncanPrototype.jpg|Take-Along Prototype File:Take-AlongDuncan2003.png|Take-Along File:Take-N-PlayDuncanPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-N-PlayDuncan.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg|TrackMaster Duncan Does It All File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|TrackMaster Runaway Elephant File:TOMYDuncanJapanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) File:DiAgostiniDuncan.PNG|De Agostini File:Wind Up Duncan.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upMetallicDuncan.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:BandaiTECDuncan.png|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiDuncan.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DepartingNowDuncan.png|Departing Now File:DuncanMiniDieCastCollection.png|Mini Die Cast Collection File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuncan.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Duncan2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:DuncanTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:DuncanPuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:DuncanShirt.png|T-Shirt See Also * Category:Images of Duncan Category:Images of Duncan Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries Category:Narrow gauge locomotive galleries